Die Hütte am See
by yoho
Summary: Das Mädchen strich sich ihre langen Haare hinter die Ohren. „Die Hütte gehörte meiner Oma. Aber die ist im Sommer gestorben. Seitdem kommt hier niemand mehr hin." - Hermine versuchte ein Grinsen. „Dann hast du mich wohl ertappt. Ich heiße Hermine, Einbrecherin." - Das Mädchen kicherte. „Laure", sagte sie. „Ich heiße Laure, Abhauerin."


Title: Die Hütte am See

Author: yoho

Rating: K+

Teaser: Das Mädchen strich sich ihre langen Haare hinter die Ohren. „Die Hütte gehörte meiner Oma. Aber die ist im Sommer gestorben. Seitdem kommt hier niemand mehr hin." - Hermine versuchte ein Grinsen. „Dann hast du mich wohl ertappt. Ich heiße Hermine, Einbrecherin." - Das Mädchen kicherte. „Laure", sagte sie. „Ich heiße Laure, Abhauerin.

Authors Note: Hermine braucht einen Ort, um mal gründlich auszuschlafen. Und Laure braucht einen Ort, an dem sie hoffentlich so schnell niemand finden wird. Beide kommen sie aus ganz verschiedenen Welten. Aber sie haben ein gemeinsames Problem. (Ursprünglich geschrieben für den Adventskalender auf .)

Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum mit all seinen Figuren gehört JKR. Ich spiele nur.

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

 **Die Hütte am See**

 _Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face  
with stars to fill my dream  
I am a traveler of both time and space …  
(Led Zeppelin, Kashmir)_

„Komm, du musst was trinken!" Hermine fühlte, wie jemand ihren Kopf anhob und einen Becher an ihren Mund setzte. Gierig schluckte sie das Wasser und ließ sich dann wieder in die Kissen sinken.

Irgendwo in einem anderen Raum rauschte es. Dann kam der Becher zurück an ihren Mund. Dieses Mal öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Der Becher wurde von einer ziemlich schmutzigen Hand gehalten und die Hand gehörte zu einem Mädchen. Ihre Größe, aber jünger. Vierzehn, schätzte sie, höchstens.

„Wer bist du?", fragte Hermine und stemmte sich mit den Ellenbogen in eine halbwegs sitzende Position.

Das Mädchen strich sich ihre langen Haare hinter die Ohren. „Die Hütte gehörte meiner Oma. Aber die ist im Sommer gestorben. Seitdem kommt hier niemand mehr hin. Aber der Strom und das Wasser funktionieren noch."

Hermine versuchte ein Grinsen. „Dann hast du mich wohl ertappt. Ich heiße Hermine, Einbrecherin."

Das Mädchen kicherte. „Laure", sagte sie. „Ich heiße Laure, Abhauerin."

„Was für ein Tag ist heute?", fragte Hermine.

„Samstag", sagte das Mädchen.

„Dann hab ich zwei Tage geschlafen."

„Was ist passiert?"

Hermine zögerte. „Ich darf nicht darüber reden", sagte sie schließlich.

Laure zuckte mit den Schultern „Okay", sagte sie. „Dann eben nicht."

Ein lautes Knurren war zu hören. „Was war das?", fragte das Mädchen.

„Ich glaub, das war mein Bauch."

„Ohh, willst du was zu essen?"

Hermine nickte. „Essen klingt gut."

Sie wärmten sich eine Hühnersuppe aus der Dose auf und dann nach einer längeren Pause, während der sie nur wenig redeten, noch eine.

Hermine genoss die Wärme, die von innen und die von außen. „Wo kommt eigentlich das Gas für den Ofen her?", fragte sie.

Laure lachte. „Meine Oma musste immer alles auf Vorrat haben. Draußen im Anbau stehen fünf Gasflaschen. Die sind fast so groß wie wir und randvoll. Ich komm oft hierhin und hab erst einmal die Flasche wechseln müssen.

„Warum kommst du hierher?", fragte Hermine.

Laure zögerte. „Da möchte ich nicht drüber reden. Ist das Okay?"

„Natürlich ist das Okay", sagte Hermine.

Sie schwiegen und sahen der Sonne zu, die hinter einigen kahlen Birken unterging. Hinter den Birken lag das Ufer und dann der zugefrorene See. Hermine wusste das, weil sie eine ganze Weile dem Ufersaum gefolgt war, bis sie schließlich die Kolonie mit den Wochenendhäuschen entdeckt hatte. Die Hütte, in die sie eingebrochen war, stand ganz am Rand der Siedlung. Das Grundstück davor war so zugewuchert, dass man das Haus kaum erkennen konnte. Man musste schon in die Einfahrt hineinlaufen, um zu kontrollieren, ob jemand daheim ist. Nur nach hinten war die Sicht frei und ein Trampelpfad führte durch den Schnee zum See.

Laure rümpfte die Nase. „Du hast länger nicht gebadet, oder?"

Hermine überlegte. Wenn heute Samstag war, dann war der Kampf am Mittwoch gewesen. Vielleicht auch schon am Dienstag. Sie hatte das Zeitgefühl völlig verloren. Irgendwann nachts war sie von Harry und Ron getrennt worden. Daran konnte sie sich noch erinnern. Sie musste die beiden suchen. Sie hatten Treffpunkte verabredet, für solche Fälle. Aber noch fühlte sie sich zu schwach zum Apparieren.

„Du solltest mal baden", sagte Laure.

„Entschuldige", sagte Hermine. „Ich war irgendwie weggetreten."

Laure grinste. „Hat man gesehen. Also, baden?"

Hermine nickte.

Die Hütte hatte ein kleines Badezimmer mit einem riesigen, offensichtlich uralten, Badeofen und einer erstaunlich großen Badewanne, die fast den halben Raum füllte.

Eine Stunde später ließ sie sich in das heiße Wasser sinken. Laure hockte sich auf den Wannenrand. Sie hatte Hermine unauffällig gemustert, während die sich auszog.

„Woher hast du die vielen Blutergüsse?"

„Kampfeinsatz", antwortete Hermine kurz und ihre Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie nicht weiter darüber reden würde.

Laure spielte mit den Schaumblasen, die sich auf der Wasseroberfläche bildeten. Schließlich stand sie auf und zog sich blitzschnell ihren Pullover über den Kopf. Hose und Unterwäsche folgten im gleichen Tempo und dann glitt sie am gegenüberliegenden Ende der Wanne ins Wasser.

Hermine sah sie erschrocken an.

„Was ist?", fragte Laure. „Möchtest du lieber alleine baden?"

„Dein Rücken", sagte Hermine. „Das sieht ja schlimm aus."

„Woher weißt du…?"

„Spiegel", erklärte Hermine.

Laure senkte ihren Blick. „Kampfeinsatz", sagte sie schließlich und grinste etwas verlegen.

Als die Haut an ihren Händen schrumpelig wurde, verließen sie die Wanne. Laure führte Hermine zu einem Wandschrank und gab ihr frische Kleidung.

„Wohnst du richtig hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Nur manchmal", sagte Laure. „Jedenfalls oft genug, dass es sich lohnt, ein paar Klamotten zu bunkern. Probier mal die Hose. Die ist mir zu weit. Aber dir müsste sie passen."

Nach dem Bad lagen sie unter einer Wolldecke nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Als Hermine sich bewegte, um eine bequemere Lage zu finden, stieß sie gegen Laures Rücken und die stöhnte auf.

„Scheiße", sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Entschuldigung!"

„Schon gut", sagte Laure.

Hermine sah, dass ihr die Tränen in den Augen standen. „So schlimm?", fragte sie.

Laure nickte.

„Vertraust du mir?", fragte Hermine.

Laure überlegte. „Du würdest mir nichts tun, oder?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich?"

„Weil ich dich gesehen habe, zum Beispiel."

„Das ist egal. Meine Welt und deine Welt sind verschieden. Du kennst mit Sicherheit niemanden, an den du mich verraten könntest. - Vertraust du mir?"

„Ja", sagte Laure.

Dann zieh deinen Pullover und das Unterhemd aus, leg dich auf den Bauch und mach die Augen zu."

Laure gehorchte.

Hermine hatte unauffällig den Inhalt ihrer Hosentaschen von der alten in die neue Hose geräumt, darunter auch ihren Zauberstab. Den zog sie jetzt hervor und berührte ganz vorsichtig mit der Spitze einen besonders großen Bluterguss, direkt unter Laures rechtem Schulterblatt.

„Kalt", murmelte Laure schläfrig.

Hermine nahm die Zauberstabspitze in ihren Mund und wärmte sie etwas auf, bevor sie weiter machte.

Nach und nach verschwanden die blauen Flecke und blutigen Striemen von Laures Rücken. Schließlich war nichts mehr davon zu sehen. Nur noch makellose Haut.

„Kannst dich wieder anziehen", sagte Hermine. Aber Laure war eingeschlafen.

Nach dem Abendessen, Dosenravioli mit Brot, saßen sie schweigend am Küchentisch.

„Wie hast du das gemacht, mit meinem Rücken", fragte Laure schließlich.

„Das darf ich nicht sagen."

„Bist du so eine Art Schamanin? Ein Engel? Oder kannst du zaubern?"

„So was in der Art", sagte Hermine.

„Das war mein Erzeuger", sagte Laure. „Immer, wenn er besoffen ist, fängt er irgendwann an, mich zu vertrimmen. Normalerweise hau ich vorher ab. Aber dieses Mal war ich eingeschlafen."

Laure tunkte eine weitere Scheibe Brot in die Reste der Tomatensauce.

„Das schlimmste ist", sagte sie und biss von ihrem Brot ab, „dass er das Geld versäuft, dass ihm das Sozialamt dafür zahlt, dass er sich um mich kümmert. Wenn er wieder nüchtern ist, verspricht er immer, es nie wieder zu tun."

Laure schluckte den Rest Brot hinunter. „Arschloch! Aber jetzt reicht es mir. Wenn ich nach Weihnachten nicht mehr in der Schule auftauche, kriegen die spitz, dass ich abgehauen bin. Und dann streichen sie ihm die Stütze für mich. Dann muss er sein eigenes Geld versaufen."

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich find's hier ganz gemütlich. Über die Feiertage werden die Bullen was anderes zu tun haben, als nach abgehauenen Teenagern zu suchen. Und das Arschloch ist hoffentlich zu besoffen, um mich zu finden."

„Hast du genug Geld?"

„Ein bisschen", sagte Laure. „Aber wenn wir mit dem Essen sparsam sind, dann kommen wir mit den Dosen-Vorräten von Oma eine ganze Weile aus."

Laure räumte die Teller zusammen und legte sie in die Spüle. „Hast du denn Geld?"

„Ja", sagte Hermine. „Aber ich werde nicht lange bleiben können. Schreib mir eine Liste, was du haben möchtest. Dann kauf ich noch mal groß für dich ein."

„Kann ich nicht mitkommen, in deine Welt?", fragte Laure.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „In meiner Welt ist Krieg", sagte sie. „Du wärst dort nicht sicher."

„Bin ich hier sicher?", fragte Laure.

Hermine antwortete nicht auf diese Frage und Laure hatte wohl auch keine Antwort erwartet.

Von draußen hörten sie das Brummen eines Automotors ganz in der Nähe. Ein Scheinwerfer schaltete sich automatisch ein und tauchte die Einfahrt in taghelles Licht. Laure schob an dem Fenster neben der Tür den Vorhang etwas zur Seite und sah hinaus.

„Scheiße", sagte sie. „Das Arschloch. Wahrscheinlich kommt er mich holen, damit er weiter mein Geld versaufen kann."

Laure sah sich hektisch nach einem Versteck um. „Könntest du uns hier nicht wegzaubern, ohne dass er was merkt?"

Die Stimme des Mädchens hatte nach einem Scherz geklungen. Der Sorte Scherz, die einen bitteren Nachgeschmack hinterlässt.

Als Hermine einfach nur „Ja" sagte, wurde sie blass.

„Dein Ernst?"

Hermine nickte. „Nimm meinen Arm und mach die Augen zu!"

Sie hakte Laure mit ihrem linken Arm unter. Dann zog sie mit der rechten Hand in einer fließenden Bewegung den Zauberstab aus der Hosentasche.

„Wohin?", fragte Hermine.

„Egal", sagte Laure. „Hauptsache anderswohin."


End file.
